The present invention relates to an endless yarn traversing band for a yarn traversing device in a machine for producing cross-wound bobbins, which band is provided with spaced yarn guiding means projecting from an edge of the band in a sawtoothed configuration, and also relates to a method of production of such an endless yarn traversing band.